


The Cookie Jar

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cookie Jar, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stared hard at the object that turned into the bane of his very existence. There sitting on his counter unobtrusively beside the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or the characters.

Derek stared hard at the object that turned into the bane of his very existence. There sitting on his counter unobtrusively beside the microwave. Who would think an object geared for happiness and—what was the word Stiles used? Oh right… splendor—happiness and splendor, could be the cause of all his misery and despair.

The day that Stiles brought it home, Derek experienced his usual bout of annoyance at the hyperactive boy trying to get on his nerves. Stiles opened it and grinned up at Derek and promptly told Derek that obviously it was made for the new counter Derek had just installed.

At first it wasn’t so bad. Derek could roll his eyes when a pup would sneak into the kitchen and grab a sweet from the container Stiles filled every other day with a new treat.

He would put Isaac’s favorite caramel and chocolate cookies, with a fudge brownie center. One of Stiles’ more elaborate creations, but the pup loved them.

He would add in Scott’s time honored favorite, snickerdoodles.

He would make Erica her fudge brownies.

And Boyd his vanilla spice cake cookies.

Lydia would have her peanut butter kiss cookies.

And Jackson would get his DIY Geneva cookies to go with his hot coco.

But then Stiles figured out Derek’s weakness. The one sweet thing he loved… Sugar Cookies.

And Stiles made them along with the others that he replaced nearly daily.

The problem was Derek was not going to open that stupid jar to get them. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t… He’d try really hard not to.

Sometimes he would get lucky. He would walk in the kitchen just as Stiles was cooling the cookies from the oven, and be able to steal one or two or ten. But most times… Derek shook his head. For a human Stiles was uncannily good at defending his creations from werewolf fingers. Scary too.

Derek had already decided that the next monster to come along would have to deal with a baking Stiles. Then Derek wouldn’t have to worry about it.

So here he was—it was midnight and the pups were in their rooms, hopefully asleep… they sounded asleep—staring at the cookie jar that looked like a wolf and howled every time someone opened it.

He could do this.

He could.

HE HATED THE STUPID COOKIE JAR!

It shouldn’t exist. It just shouldn’t. Stiles should just leave the cookies out all nice and neat on a plate like Derek’s mother used to do.

Derek sighed in defeat. Reaching out he flipped the thing opened and listened to the dreaded howl, while pilfered all the sugar cookies from the container. Because after all there was no need to open it again in ten minutes when he wanted more.

He settled himself at the old dinning table, arms out and guarding his cookie hoard, and began to eat.

It was the snickering from the door that brought his attention back from his cookie haze.

“I thought I heard a howl,” Stiles chuckled.

He sat down and snatched a cookie before Derek could even register his movement. Derek ate his cookie slowly watching the man sitting across from him. Stiles smiled brightly around his prize, and got up. He kissed Derek’s cheek softly, and winked.

“I’ll be sure to make more tomorrow,” and then sauntered off to their bed to await his hulking werewolf cookie monster.

Derek let a small smile light his lips.

Okay maybe the cookie jar wasn’t as bad as he thought. Derek shook his head and looked over at the unsuspecting wolf. No the cookie jar was evil and must be destroyed. Derek nodded. Grabbing up the last cookie he headed for the door, thinking of ways to destroy the thing and not get blamed.

His smile turned into a grin. He could blame it on Scott.


End file.
